Destiny
by Draco.max.and.me
Summary: Max has dragged herself out of bed and has decided that she's up and running again.  On a trip to the lake they used to go to when they were kids, they meet Destiny and Andrew.    This review is awful but the story will be much better.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride. She'd probably run away anyhow. She has a tendancy to do that. I have me up with them in Tulsa when we were on vacation... Any way heres the story.**

_Fierce. You do not know the meaning of that word until you've met my flock. _

_Determination. See above._

_Utter wreck of self pity and denial- Me, Maximum Ride. _

But honestly, can you say that you blame me? Anyone? Yes, you in the back. Oh yeah thats the answer. No. We've seen terrors that you wouldn't imagine (Or at least, you shouldn't) in your worst nightmares but right now, my fierce, determined flock was bawling right along with the me, the utter wreck, as I ate my way through a carton of Ben and Jerry's that was at least forty percent tears by now.

For those of you who haven't kept up with the amazing adventures of the Flock, then I'll bet you have absolutely no idea of what I'm talking about. Here, I'll even give you the not so depressing version of what just happened to us. Take you're very essence, have someone rip this away from you, mix in an annoying rebound guy and a demented seven year old, bake at 350 for fourteen years and you have exactly what I'm going through. _Bon Appetite._

God bless Iggy. Him and my mom are the only thing that kept my flock going this last week. These past few days, I've only slept, watched Hulu, and cried. Now I hate myself for that. Its a wonder the house didn't spontaneously combust! But now, I'm back. I'm me. And I'm going to live on if it kills me gosh darn it!


	2. Chapter 2

**8:00 AM. New, New house in Colorado.**

I wake up and smell eggs, bacon, and... waffles maybe? Iggy's awake. If I get a lecture, it'll be from Iggy. I take a deep breath thats supposed to calm me down and walk in.

"Morning Iggy." I say sort of shyly. Darn that guilt. No, darn that Fang! Iggy looks surprised, even happy. Then that happy face turns to anger faster than you can say "Ah Snap"!

"Dang it Gazzy! Thats the second time in two days. It doesn't even sound like her. Geez, if you're gonna fake a voice, at least make it sound right!" Iggy bursts and goes back to turning the bacon.

"Wait, Gazzy's been faking my voice? Did he really think now is the time?" I gotta teach that boy when the appropriate time is...

"Oh thank God. Max!" Iggy and me aren't the huggyest of people. None of the flock is. But we held onto each other until we smelled the bacon burning.

"Darn you Max. Its fine that you don't leave your room for days and days, but when you burn good food, then we have issues." Iggy said sarcastically. And for the first time in days, I smiled.

"I'm so sorry Iggy. And I apologize to you, dear bacon."

"It's ok Max. Who doesn't get burned every once and a while?" Gazzy said in a voice that you can only describe as bacony. I pulled Gazzy into my lap and gave him a hug too. "Is anyone else awake yet?"

"Well, let's see. You, Iggy, me..."

"Okie doke then, I'll go wake them up." I said as I ruffled the sarcastic little guy's hair.

To get to Nudge and Angel's room, you have to pass the guys room, AKA Fangs old room. So of course, I did what any mature normal person would do. I jumped through the window, flew all the way around the house, and went in through the girl's bathroom window.

As soon as I walked through the connecting door, I was hit with a lamp. Hard. Alert fighter Max rose up and got ready to do the defense for to sleeping girls that seemed to be gone now. I rolled through the doorway and sprung up behind Angel's bed. "Max?" Nudge said as she set Angel's now slightly crumpled pink ballerina lamp down on the table. "You're up!" Angel said as she scampered out from under the dresser. She hurried over and wrapped her thin little arms around my waist and a scratched her back between her wings.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry! I though you were something that needed to be hit with a lamp. Why did you come in through the window anyway?" And I was caught... Darn it, the guilt was back.

"Didn't want to wake up Dylan" That was a huge lie but I guess it was too early for Nudge to care. Angel volunteered to wake up Dylan and so me and Nudge went downstairs and dug in.

"Iggy, you're a saint and these are the best waffles ever." I said with my mouth full.

"Nice try, but I could never forgive you for burning the bacon!" Iggy said, flicking his fork at me. It hit my hair and the leftover syrup stuck right to it. Gazzy busted up and spewed egg all over the table making Nudge and Angel push back their plates with an "_ew Gazzy!" _expression. Dylan came down the stairs and cracked up at me trying to get the dang fork out of my already tangled hair. Iggy came and yanked it out as I howled with pain. I've had worse but hey, it hurt!

Eventually everyone calmed down and I had a winner Max idea. "Hey, do you guys remember the lake that was by our old house?" Everyone nodded except for Dylan who was on kitchen duty.

What say we go down there today? Just hang out, you know." Well they took to that idea like they took to the birthday party.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later we were flying 26 miles our little lake that wasn't even on the map. Iggy had packed a picnic and we were going to sleep in some trees for the night. Mom was staying at the house and watching the dogs.

We touched down just off the shore behind some huge rocks. Our lake was actually more of a pond, no more than fifty yards across. It was sheltered on three sides by walls of rock like a canyon. It was green, and it was beautiful, and it was perfect. We ate lunch under the weeping willows and then one by one, everyone flew into the water. It was good, clean, birdkid fun. There hasn't been a lot of that lately so I planned on making them stay here and have fun until the begged me to go home. And then I saw her.

Two people. A boy and a girl around my age. Both of them in a boat. I sent Angel a desperate thought of _HURRY GET EVERY ONE OUT_. She glances over to where I'm looking and instantly picks up on my drift. They can either be innocent canoers or minions of evil.

Everyone gets out quietly and quickly I herd them all behind some bushes like a mother hen. Before I can even laugh at the irony, they spot me.

"Hey, can you help us?" They shout. I think they've only seen me so I tuck in my wings super tight and tie my jacket around my shoulders.

"Sure can." I say in a thick hick accent. I really don't want these two to be creepos but just in case they are…

"Well you see Max, we have no idea where eles we can give you a message and I think the rest of the flock should hear this too." the girl says as pulls the boat up to the shore and steps out. She helps the boy out and brushes her jet black hair out of her dark green eyes. She's wearing all black, trendy cloths. The guy's wearing navy blue cargo shorts and a red top. He has blonde hair and green eyes.

Dylan automatically stands up and walks over. He shakes the guy's hand and gives a smile with perhaps a bit too much warmth. "Hi I'm Dylan. And you are?" He says glancing at the girl as he still holds the guy's hand. I kick him so that he lets go. Dylan may be a pain in the neck, but he's practically one of the Flock now and I can't let one of my boys down. Not again.

"I'm Destiny and thats Andrew. Andy for short." She says gesturing at the poor guy whose now blushing up a storm. I can't imagine why though...

"Well Dessi, I don't have a smidge of an idea why you're here, who sent you, and why you know our names, but I intend to find out and send you on your merry way."

"That's fine by me, but not before you get your message."

"Okie doke, who's this mysterious message from."

"Nick."

"Nick, Nick. Nope, don't know a Nick."

"He didn't know if you would so he gave us this."

Dangling from her pale hand was Fang's good luck charm. The charm Angel made him for his birthday. The charm he had given away in a symbol of _"Screw you guys, I'm outta here!" _The charm that held the top half of mine.


End file.
